<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tactile orders by treescape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860565">tactile orders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape'>treescape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Obikin Secret Santa 2020, Power Bottom Anakin, Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or perhaps,” Obi-Wan murmured in sudden understanding, newfound knowledge simmering in his veins, “you’d like to show me just how good <i>you</i> can be at giving orders.”</p><p>
  <i>Or, Anakin is assigned to accompany Senator Kenobi on a mission. They're stuck on a ship together for four days.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obikin Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tactile orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/gifts">InsomniacForevermore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore">InsomniacForevermore</a> in the Obikin Server's Secret Santa exchange, for the following prompt: "A Sith AU, powerbottom anakin, or senator au (senator skywalker, kenobi, both, it's up to you), eldritch anakin, anakin in something pretty It doesnt have to include all of the listed, it can be one or multiple, or some!!!Go wild!!! I trust yall."</p><p>I was so excited to get this prompt and I had a blast writing it!!! I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>And thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander">jswander</a> for organizing this exchange!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan had rather been looking forward to meeting Anakin Skywalker, and not just because of those curls; at the end of the day, he thought they might have more than a few things in common. After all, as the poster boy of the Jedi Order, Skywalker must have been more than accustomed to the exhausting superficiality of the spotlight.</p><p>It would be nice to spend a few days in the company of someone who—he hoped—would understand. Someone who might <i>not</i> tiptoe around him as one of the Senate’s most well-known representatives.</p><p>In Obi-Wan’s opinion, they started off just swimmingly.</p><p>“Just so we’re clear,” Skywalker said, eyes narrowed to slits around sunbursts of blue, “I’m not fond of politicians.” The light of the morning sky framed him from behind, catching fire in the gold of his hair.</p><p>“That’s perfectly alright,” Obi-Wan said easily amidst the bustle of the spaceport, holding out one hand in introduction. He flashed a smile, only to be met with the beginnings of a scowl. “Neither am I, particularly.”</p><p>The Jedi took his hand, which Obi-Wan supposed was <i>something</i>, but the shake was cursory at best. Skywalker couldn’t seem to let go quickly enough. “Then you have a funny way of showing it, <i>Senator</i>.” Skywalker gave a nod of his head that motioned Obi-Wan up the ramp of his own senatorial yacht, and Obi-Wan fought back a smile.</p><p><i>Well, this is going to be fun</i>, Obi-Wan told himself wryly as Skywalker fell in behind him, but actually—somehow, he thought it might be.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Skywalker performed a thorough check of the ship, as if he didn’t trust Obi-Wan to have everything in working order, and finally muttered something that might have been meant to resemble approval. He stood in the middle of the galley, an intractable look on his face, limbs tight with a curious tension that didn’t look like nervousness.<p>“I know you’re used to ordering people around, <i>Senator</i>, but I just want to make one thing clear. <i>I’m</i> the one who’s been tasked with <i>your</i> safety on this mission, so you’re going to have to listen to me.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable,” Obi-Wan said mildly. “At least in so far as security protocols go. But I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, Senator for—”</p><p>“I know who you are,” Skywalker said flatly, and if his voice was more matter-of-fact than actually hostile, it still wasn’t <i>warm</i>. Obi-Wan waited to see if he was at least going to offer his own name in return, just to be polite, but he simply pressed his lips into a thin line. “I’m flying.”</p><p>“By all means, Master <i>Skywalker</i>,” Obi-Wan said with amusement. “Be my guest.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Obi-Wan allowed his irritable Jedi companion a few moments to get settled in the cockpit, and then poked his head through the door. Skywalker sat comfortably in the pilot’s chair, hands moving over the controls with such a natural precision that he might have been born to it. The dark fall of his robes highlighted the breadth of his shoulders and the gold of his curls to utter perfection.<p>He was easily three times as beautiful as the holonews made him out to be.</p><p>“Do you think it’s safe for me to come in here?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. “Or do you think the pilot’s going to bite my head off?”</p><p>Skywalker’s hands didn’t miss a beat. “The pilot doesn’t particularly care <i>what</i> you do as long as you stay out of the way,” he shot back, but the way his eyes flickered over to Obi-Wan and then immediately back to the controls, a faint flare of red rising high on his cheekbones, gave away the lie.</p><p>And that—</p><p>Well, that was interesting, to say the least, and certainly bore some thinking about. It certainly didn’t hurt that Skywalker made quite a sight with a bit of a flush to his face.</p><p>Not that he didn’t make quite a sight anyway. Obi-Wan didn’t know that anyone had a right to be so attractive.</p><p>With a slight shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Obi-Wan settled himself into the chair next to Skywalker. It was Obi-Wan’s ship, after all, and if Skywalker insisted on flying, that made Obi-Wan temporary first mate. He was hardly <i>in the way</i>. He watched curiously as Skywalker ran efficiently and somehow almost joyfully through the rest of pre-flight, fingers seeming to coax and encourage a response from the controls rather than simply command it.</p><p>Trust Obi-Wan’s <i>ship</i> to become friends with Skywalker at first sight when all Obi-Wan got was brusqueness.</p><p>“Is casual conversation considered to be <i>in the way</i>?” he asked once they had eclipsed the unsettling sensation of liftoff and settled into the smooth glide of hyperspace.</p><p>When Skywalker made no move to reply, Obi-Wan held back a rueful sigh. He had plenty to keep himself occupied on the journey—hundreds of pages of briefings, for a start. This mission to Dantoria was crucial to relief efforts in the war, and he planned to be as prepared as possible.</p><p>Still, he thought it was going to be a very long four days in transit if his assigned Jedi bodyguard barely cared to so much as acknowledge his existence.</p><p>Skywalker shifted in his seat, tucking his hands across his chest as he leaned back. He kept his gaze straight ahead, fixed on the sensors, as if expecting an alert at any moment. Then again, perhaps he was; Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine what Skywalker might have been through in this war. He wondered if it had anything to do with Skywalker’s insistence on flying.</p><p>“Depends what you want to talk about,” Skywalker said suddenly into the silence, and Obi-Wan smiled, hiding both his surprise and his satisfaction at Skywalker’s unexpected overture.</p><p>“Anything you like,” Obi-Wan said, letting his sincerity show in his voice. He <i>wanted</i> to know what this curious man might wish to talk about—this man whose face was plastered all over the holonews in reports about the war, but didn’t seem to care for formalities. This man who seemed somehow reluctant to be in Obi-Wan’s presence, but handled a ship as if it were alive. “I can tell you like to fly,” he prompted, “and that you’re particularly good at it.”</p><p>“Can you,” Skywalker said, and there was that flush again, perhaps a little more pronounced. If he didn’t say anything else, still, he seemed to let go of some of the odd tension that beset the enticing sweep of his shoulders.</p><p>It was, at the very least, a start.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Rather, in the end, it turned out to be something of a non-starter. Obi-Wan had hoped that Skywalker might open up a little, but instead he seemed content to just sit there and shoot Obi-Wan the occasional impenetrable look.<p>Eventually, Obi-Wan politely excused himself and withdrew to the small passenger compartment to work. Perhaps all Skywalker needed—or wanted—was some space.</p><p>Except <i>that</i> didn’t seem to work either, as the next two days abundantly proved.</p><p>Obi-Wan spent much of that time seated at the tiny table in the passenger compartment, back to the viewport behind it, carefully reading through his data brief. The Dantoria system was perfectly positioned to provide relief on a number of fronts in the war; Obi-Wan only had to secure an agreement for the Republic to station an outpost on one of Dantoria’s many moons, if not on the planet itself.</p><p><i>Only</i>, he thought sardonically, rubbing wearily at his temples. The Dantorian Council was notorious for rarely committing to alliances, quite possibly because they could never actually seem to <i>agree</i> on anything. To make matters even worse, there were rumours that the Separatists had recently come courting as well.</p><p>Thus Obi-Wan’s Jedi protector.</p><p>For the most part, Skywalker himself kept to the cockpit, though he periodically emerged for food, or to use the tiny refresher, or to catch a few hours in one of the sleeping compartments while Obi-Wan watched over the nav systems. Obi-Wan alternated between making the occasional innocuous comment and simply letting him be, but it never seemed to matter. Every time Skywalker saw him, he would level a flat stare, or respond with as few words as possible, and Obi-Wan would be left trying to puzzle him out.</p><p>The only thing Obi-Wan could figure was that Skywalker decidedly did <i>not</i> want to be here—</p><p>Or to have anything to do with Obi-Wan.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“What I can’t seem to figure out,” Obi-Wan finally said on the second afternoon, his tone conversational as they passed one another in the galley, “is why the Jedi Council would have assigned you to accompany me if you already so obviously disliked me.” Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi were spread extremely thin; had there truly been no one else they could send?<p>Skywalker just stared for a moment, and then reached past him to pull a meal pack from one of the cupboards.</p><p>“The Council had a mission. I took it, as any Jedi would,” he finally said, voice grudging.</p><p>That didn’t tell Obi-Wan much at all, except that Skywalker had a strong sense of duty. That, however, was something Obi-Wan had frankly already gathered from everything he knew of Skywalker’s exploits in the war.</p><p>He tried again.</p><p>“Why <i>do</i> you dislike me so much?” Perhaps it wasn’t the most subtle question he’d ever asked, he thought wryly, but maybe forthrightness would get him somewhere.</p><p>“I never said I dislike you. I said I dislike <i>politicians</i>,” Skywalker said defensively, as if that was that.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, because that certainly <i>wasn’t</i> that. “Your demeanor towards me certainly speaks otherwise.”</p><p>Skywalker shrugged, and Obi-Wan found himself idly wishing he could follow the movement beneath those dark robes—along the span of his shoulders, down the sweep of his collarbones to where they framed the hollow of his throat. “I’ve seen you on the holonews,” Skywalker said in challenge, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes with an even look. “You’re always so calm and smooth and in control, like you’re so used to giving orders. You get everything you want out of people, don’t you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled, amused. “Are you afraid you’ll give me everything I want, Master Skywalker?”</p><p>That flush again, so similar to the one yesterday morning, and <i>oh</i>, that—</p><p><i>That</i> explained a great deal, actually.</p><p>In fact, it rather shifted Obi-Wan’s view of the past two days on its axis.</p><p>“Or perhaps,” Obi-Wan murmured in sudden understanding, newfound knowledge simmering in his veins, “you’d like to show me just how good <i>you</i> can be at giving orders.”</p><p>Skywalker, Obi-Wan noted with interest, didn’t miss a beat—he just narrowed his eyes, tilted his head, and took a half step closer so that his robes brushed the weave of Obi-Wan’s simple travel shirt and trousers. “That depends,” he said, and there was just the barest hint of something breathless in the golden expanse of his voice. Obi-Wan might not have caught it if he hadn’t been looking for it. “Are you a good listener?”</p><p>“If you’d like to find out,” Obi-Wan said, raising one eyebrow, “you know where to find me.”</p><p>And then, at Skywalker’s startled look, he calmly stepped around to settle in at the table with his datapad.</p><p>He was still barely halfway through his briefing, after all.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Skywalker had stared at him for a few seconds—Obi-Wan had been able to feel the heat of his eyes—before disappearing into the cockpit without another word.<p>It was barely five minutes before he was back.</p><p>“I <i>would</i> like to find out,” Skywalker said abruptly, and when Obi-Wan looked up, it was to find Skywalker standing with his arms across his chest and one hip pressed against the wall where he stood, just a few feet away.</p><p>Obi-Wan tucked his datapad safely away and stood, fighting back a satisfied smile as Skywalker pushed off from the wall and waited for Obi-Wan to close the gap between them.</p><p>“Trust me,” Obi-Wan said with a mildness that did nothing to hide the intent in his voice. He pressed the tip of his thumb against Skywalker’s plush bottom lip and watching with great interest the slight indent it made. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>Skywalker’s chin tilted just a little, and Obi-Wan bit back a low groan as the tip of his thumb slid between those lips. Heat licked its way up Obi-Wan’s spine at the light, wet suction against the sensitive pad.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something fly through the air, and then very suddenly, Skywalker was releasing his thumb and pressing a small container into his other hand.</p><p>“Get your fingers in me.”</p><p>“With pleasure, darling,” Obi-Wan murmured, and the way Skywalker flushed at the endearment would have been enough to get him half-way hard if he hadn’t been there ever since their encounter in the galley. He made sure not to <i>rush</i> to obey, because that wouldn’t be nearly as fun, but he also didn’t waste any time in opening the container to slick up his fingers while Skywalker shoved aside his own outer robe and yanked his trousers off.</p><p>And with that, Obi-Wan did the only practical thing there was to do and crowded Skywalker up against the wall. There wasn't much room between the table and the entrance to the cockpit, but it was enough.</p><p><i>More than enough</i>, Obi-Wan thought as he hitched one of Skywalker’s legs up to wrap around his hips and reached to ease a finger into Skywalker’s hole.</p><p>Skywalker’s head jerked back against the wall, the line of his throat delectable in a way Obi-Wan knew he would always remember. “If I’d known this was what you wanted, I might have introduced myself rather differently,” Obi-Wan said, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to nip at Skywalker’s throat, licking up and along the line of his jaw. “You might have <i>opened up</i>”—and he gave a deft twist of his hand as he worked his finger deeper within the clenching heat of Skywalker’s body—“ a lot sooner.”</p><p>“Shut up and give me another finger, <i>Senator</i>,” Skywalker managed on a gasp, head still tilted back to allow Obi-Wan better access to his throat.</p><p>“So soon?” Obi-Wan asked against the hinge of Skywalker’s jaw, and then smiled at the indignant noise his words wrung out. He pressed a second finger in alongside the first. “Ah, well, at least I got half of that order right. The important half, I hope.”</p><p>“It’s <i>all</i> important,” Skywalker insisted heatedly.</p><p>“Then I will endeavour to do better,” Obi-Wan promised, and watched with great interest as Skywalker reached down to squeeze briefly at the base of his own cock, hard against the fabric of the tunic he still wore.</p><p>“You can start by fucking me right <i>now</i>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan was all too happy to pull his fingers free of Skywalker’s hole, if only because it meant he could help Skywalker turn and brace his hands against the wall, arching his back in invitation. Obi-Wan unfastened his own trousers and slicked himself up with one hand, then rubbed the head of his aching cock against Skywalker’s hole. He took just a moment to admire the way it looked, and then—</p><p>“Are you going to take all night?” Skywalker demanded, the breathless note in his voice belying the frustration of his words as the head of Obi-Wan’s cock caught gently against his rim.</p><p>“Only if you want me to,” Obi-Wan said, his own voice not quite steady as he punctuated his words by sinking in slowly and steadily to the hilt. It felt so damnably good, so hot and tight, that Obi-Wan had to pause for a moment to gather his bearings.</p><p>“<i>Force</i>,” Skywalker breathed as he bottomed out. “<i>Harder</i>, Senator.”</p><p>Obi-Wan gripped Skywalker’s hips, tightening his fingers enough that they left white marks on his skin. He tiled those hips just a little, allowing him to better see the way his cock slid into Skywalker’s hole. Before he could be told again, he pulled out until only the head of his cock still spread Skywalker open, and then slammed back in. “There we go,” Obi-Wan murmured when Skywalker panted out his approval, recalling very distinctly how he had flushed when Obi-Wan had told him he was good at flying. “You’re doing such a good job, ordering me how to fuck you.”</p><p>“<i>Ah</i>,” Skywalker groaned, pushing back as if Obi-Wan wasn’t already fucking into him as hard as he possibly could. “Next time,” he gasped, the lines of his arms taut as he sought for better purchase against the wall, “I’m going to tell you how to fuck me in the pilot’s seat.”</p><p>“That sounds like a <i>wonderful</i> plan.” In fact, it sounded like the best plan Obi-Wan had heard in months. The Senate might run a lot more smoothly if all of its plans were of such high quality.</p><p>His words drew another desperate noise. “Kriff, I need…”</p><p>“Tell me what you need, and you can have it,” Obi-Wan swore, forcing the words to maintain their precision against the astounding pleasure of Skywalker’s body.</p><p>“To <i>come</i>, Senator,” Skywalker ordered, fingers white against the wall and voice urgent.</p><p>Obi-Wan saw little reason to argue, or to delay in reaching around to wrap one hand around Skywalker’s cock. Later, it would be interesting to see just how far he could push, but right now, Skywalker was squeezing around him so perfectly, and the thought of fucking him through orgasm— “Another excellent order,” he praised, squeezing his fingers around the leaking head. He looked forward to getting his mouth around it, later, if Skywalker would let him.</p><p>Whether it was the pressure, or the words, or some combination of both, it didn’t take more than a few strokes before Skywalker was coming.</p><p>“Oh fuck, oh <i>fuck</i>,” Skywalker panted as he made a thorough mess of both Obi-Wan’s hand and the wall. His arms were shaking, a little, but he was still pushing back as much as he was able to. “Don’t you dare come yet, don’t you <i>dare</i>,” he ground out, the syllables falling desperate and almost pleading from his mouth.</p><p>Obi-Wan instinctively slowed down, partly to keep himself from coming and partly so that Skywalker would be able to really feel each long, drawn out thrust, but he made sure to keep fucking in as hard as he could, hips connecting with Skywalker’s ass on every thrust.</p><p>“Yes,” Skywalker moaned, his voice hitching at the oversensitivity. “Yes, like that, don’t stop, <i>don’t stop</i>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan could feel his own orgasm building and gritted his teeth against it. He never wanted this to end; he wanted to keep hearing Skywalker make those sounds for eternity, sharp and low as Obi-Wan fucked into his oversensitive body again and again.</p><p>But Skywalker was too hot, too tight, his hole clenching too perfectly around Obi-Wan’s cock, and there was no way Obi-Wan was going to be able to hold on much longer.</p><p>“Skywalker…”</p><p>“Okay,” Skywalker gasped. “Come on, <i>come on</i>, Senator, I want to feel it.”</p><p>And, well, Obi-Wan <i>had</i> said he’d listen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“Do you still want to know why the Council assigned you to <i>me</i>?” Skywalker asked some hours later, after he’d made good on his promise to have Obi-Wan fuck him in the pilot’s seat. His breathing wasn’t quite yet back to normal, and Obi-Wan was rather proud of that.<p>“I do, very much,” Obi-Wan murmured, hands firm against Skywalker’s hips where he still knelt up over Obi-Wan’s lap.</p><p>“It might have been because I asked them to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a.k.a, Anakin is overly defensive about his massive crush on Senator Kenobi and acts accordingly.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm <a href="https://treescape.tumblr.com/">treescape</a> on tumblr if you ever want to say hi or drop a prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>